Mi pequeño Severus
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Un accidente y bueno alguna vez tenia que pasar... pero no todo es malo siempre hay algo a favor este fic se estara actualizando sobre si mismo, chequeen en esta semana Actualizado! en unas horas proxima actualizacion...


El sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba por el pasillo, el ruido que hacia era intimidatorio, la seguridad al caminar, como una marcha, una túnica de color verde, de corte realmente favorecedor, cubría su cuerpo, junto con una capa negra, se movía y al hacerlo ponía en guardia a todos los que la veían, unos libros muy antiguos, más que la vida, descansaban en sus brazos. Se dirigía a las mazmorras, cuando un grupo de alumnos, apareció corriendo al grito de…

-va a explotar, salgamos. Rápido todos tengan cuidado va a explotar – gritaba un joven mientras obligaba a chicos de todas las edades de la sala de Slytherin que salieran hacia los jardines.

Una mano tomo el brazo del joven y este miro quien lo sostenía.

-oh profesora! Cuidado hubo un accidente, el profesor Snape está tratando de controlar un caldero con una poción muy errática y nos pidió desalojar la zona.

-lleva estos libros a mi despacho ¡ahora! luego busca a la directora y a Poppy ¡YA!

El joven salió corriendo con los libros y con el encargo, cuando diviso a un compañero, le pasó el encargo para tener ayuda más rápido. Este salió disparado hacia la dirección del colegio.

Ella salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el interior de las mazmorras.

Oh dios mío Severus, que paso ahora- pensaba la joven maestra de transfiguración.

Al estar casi en la entrada del aula, una explosión azoto con fuerza el lugar, todo vibro y ella sintió la sacudida de la onda expansiva, pese a que los gruesos muros contuvieron el resto, logro llegar y entrar al aula para encontrarse con un panorama desolador, todo destruido, no quedaba nada, busco a su compañero, a su mentor y lo vio, bueno vio sus ropas, se acerco y se dio cuenta que solo quedaban harapos de las ropas completas del murciélago.

-Severus – dijo en un suspiro - donde estas, dios mío, ¿qué paso? - dijo angustiada la joven, todo era un caos, había restos de poción, caldero y muebles incrustados contra las piedras. Lo que parecían los restos de Snape estaban tras una columna, donde se ve que quiso refugiarse, pero no lo logro.

Hermione escaneaba con su vista a ver si encontraba algún resto de sangre o algo que le indicara que había pasado con su compañero, y de repente lo sintió, algo estaba acariciando su pierna y le picaba el tobillo. Se agacho y pego un grito

Ahí en el suelo estaba Severus, cubierto solo por un pañuelo de color verde, estaba rojo de vergüenza y algo herido, debía medir como unos 30cm de altura.

Hermione agarro su propio pañuelo y lo coloco sobre los hombros de Snape y se lo anudo tipo capa, ya que el otro rodeaba su cintura. La joven estiro sus manos y este se subió a ambas, sentándose para no caerse al ser elevado, luego ella rápidamente lo miro y le pregunto

-está herido, le duele algo. Por favor Sr.

-fuera de lo que se ve a simple vista, algún que otro golpe y algo mareado, estoy bien. Solo no dejes que me vean así.

No termino de decir eso, que Minerva y Poppy habían llegado y visto lo que Hermione sostenía con tanto cuidado, su profesor de pociones era un ser pequeño, casi un muñeco. Ambas se acercaron y el solo se agarro la cabeza y cubrió su rostro.

Hermione transfiguro las ropas al tamaño del profesor, al hacerlo encontró la varita y la guardo en su bolsillo. Lo dejo en el suelo junto con la ropa al pequeño hombre, y las tres féminas se dieron vuelta para darle privacidad. Luego de unos minutos, una voz pequeña les informo que estaba visible, Hermione le ofreció entrar en su bolsillo para poder ir a la enfermería y que Poppy revisara los golpes y si tenía algún dolor. El medio a regañadientes acepto.

Dentro del bolsillo de la túnica de la joven, encontró que era cómodo estar ahí, estaba limpio, no había pelusas, ni objetos y era cálido.

Las tres mujeres llegaron a la enfermería y fueron al despacho privado de Poppy, Hermione metió la mano y dejo que Severus se agarrara de ella antes de sacarlo.

Al no poder controlar el flujo mágico, fue Hermione quien lo reviso y le hizo algunas preguntas usando el método muggle. Donde duele, como duele. Por suerte no había pasado nada más. Pero era un ser miniaturizado.

Las tres se preguntaban qué harían.

-Severus tú debes de pensar dónde vas a vivir hasta que podamos regresarte a la normalidad, pero te aconsejo que elijas a Hermione, Poppy no podrá hacerse cargo de ti todo el tiempo, y yo tengo muchas responsabilidades para lidiar contigo.

-ya me lo suponía, pero está bien, ahora quiero saber si hay alguna forma de que me pueda trasladar sin estar en un bolsillo como un simple muñeco

-profesor si lo ven va a haber muchos problemas, ni le digo las burlas. Pero si quiere puedo transfigurar la tela del bolsillo para que solo usted vea a través y no se maree y vea por donde vamos

-acepto eso.

Hermione coloco a Severus en su bolsillo, se sentó y pudo ver a través de la tela, pero también veía a través de todo el vestido de la joven, veía sus curvas, su piel, su ropa interior. No se esperaba eso.

Hermione lo llevo a su habitación, donde antes de sacarlo configuro un pequeño departamento en una mesa de luz, era una casa de muñecas, con una cama, un armario, un sillón. También tenía un sistema para subir y bajar, y así poder llegar a ese lugar, esto estaba pegado a la cama de la joven. Luego fue al baño y en el piso configuro un sector solo para él, un retrete que se conectaba a la red del colegio, junto a un lavamanos y un armario para toallas, también una bañera. Todo era pequeño, ya que Severus media 30 cm.

Hermione se acerco a su cama y poniendo su ropa cerca de la cama el salió, camino sobre la suave y esponjosa colcha color crema con detalles en rojo y verde y se sentó en el medio, Hermione se sentó en su cama y se miraron largo rato.

El aun podía ver a través de su ropa y no podía dejar de pensar en lo linda que era la joven, el espectacular cuerpo, que no era su alumna y que dios mío si regresaba a su tamaño normal la cortejaría.

Hermione lo miro y este estaba entre rojo y avergonzado, la miraba y luego bajaba la vista.

-Sr que ocurre.

-Tu hechizo para que viera a través de la tela del bolsillo, bueno, en realidad veo y aun sigo viendo a través de la tela de todo tu vestido.

Hermione lo miro y pensó y se puso colorada al darse cuento de la situación, prácticamente esta en ropa interior frente a su ex maestro.

Automáticamente cancelo el hechizo y Severus respiro tranquilo.

-perdón por hacerlo sentir incomodo y que vea mi espantoso cuerpo – dijo la joven con vergüenza y resignación.

-Hermione, tu cuerpo no es espantoso, por dios mujer, me siento incomodo, pero por otros motivos, eres realmente muy hermosa, tienes unas curvas y tu piel parece una seda. Perdóname pero realmente me impresiono y me gusto mucho lo que vi, demasiado.

-oh – dijo Hermione

-Hermione eres hermosa, no lo dudes, quieres más información, bueno voy a necesitar estar unos minutos en privado.

-profesor! – dijo Hermione con un sonrisa.

-bueno como nos movemos a partir de aquí.

-yo tengo clases con 14 cursos, están repartidos en bloques, hay días que tengo 3 cursos y otros en que tengo dos. Le recomiendo no salir de mis habitaciones, si quiere puedo transfigurar libros a su tamaño para que los pueda leer, lo mismo cualquier cosa que desee solo pídamela.

-¿Hermione cualquier cosa? ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices?

-¿sr? oh será atrevido – dijo con una sonrisa la joven, no podía creer que esté haciendo esas bromas.

-ten cuidado lo que ofreces a un mago, puede tomarlo literalmente. Cualquier cosa puede ser incluso tu vida. Piensa antes de ofrecer algo.

-bueno a usted se lo digo, cualquier cosa que yo pueda brindarle para su comodidad y transición. Y para que no se aburra. Pídamelo y veré si puedo ayudarlo.

-mucho mejor.

-bueno creo que usted necesitaría un baño, y relajarse. Voy a tratar de conseguirle algo más de ropa, que colores le gustan y qué tipo de ropa quiere.

-pantalones negros, camisas blancas, azules o verdes, algún abrigo, algo sencillo, un saco o sweater, no quiero luchar con botones, zapatos o botas, lo que te salga mejor, y bueno también algo de ropa interior, prefiero los bóxer a los calzoncillos. Unos pijamas, una bata y pantuflas. No tengo idea de cuándo podre volver a mi tamaño.

-le molesta sr que trate de comprar ropa y luego la modifique, me refiero a ropa de juguete…

-no entiendo

-en el mundo muggle hay muñecos de su tamaño, con ropas de personajes de película, están muy bien confeccionada y bueno podría ver si hay algo que se podría adaptar, es más fácil y no se perdería mucho tiempo.

-podríamos probar. Pero yo voy con vos.

-puedes hacer un hechizo para que pueda hablar directo a tu mente y tu a la mía

-no creo Sr. pero le preguntare a Minerva.

-bueno primero un buen baño.

Hermione lo llevo y dejo en el baño y ella salió, busco de configurarle algo de ropa, y una pijama, luego dejo la pijama en el piso, en el comienzo de la puerta la cual estaba entornada, así él la vería.

Bueno digamos que la convivencia no fue tan pacifica al comienzo, tuvieron sus palabras, ya que oh él quería algo que Hermione no podía facilitarle, como por ejemplo ingredientes o pociones, quería trabajar y no podía hacer nada. Minerva los había ayudado con el hechizo, ellos solo deberían pensar que querían trasmitir al otro y listo, no importaba donde estuvieran.

Pero una noche las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Severus dormía tranquilo, su cama era cómoda y agradable. Cuando en su mente comenzó a escuchar ser llamado por Hermione, el salió de su casa y se subió a la cama de la joven, y la vio retorcerse, por fuera solo gemía, pero en su mente solo estaba, - Severus, Severus, por favor, Severus…..—estos pensamientos descolocaron al mago. La joven Griffindor soñaba con él, ¿pero que soñaba? En eso las manos de la joven se apoyaron sobre el casto y grueso pijama de algodón y masajearon sus senos, Severus se quedo de piedra mientras veía como la mujer mientras soñaba, se tocaba. Esto hizo que cierta parte de su anatomía cobrara vida, Hermione gemía y clamaba por su toque en la mente de Severus, no sabía que acción tomar, complacía a la joven que había hecho de todo porque se sienta cómodo, invadiría esa línea. El vio como ella se arqueaba, se acerco y vio que se había abierto el pijama y uno de sus senos estaba libre, se acerco despacio sin dejar que ella lo toque, como pudo se metió entre un brazo y su cuerpo, toco y saboreo el pezón, ella grito de placer, Severus podía escuchar sus deseos más íntimos, el siguió dándole placer hasta escuchar como ella sucumbía a un orgasmo, inmediatamente se retiro y se oculto y no pensó en nada. Suerte que lo hizo ya que Hermione se había despertado y se cerraba el camisón, escaneo a ver si todo estaba bien, y como no sintió nada de su adorado compañero de recamara se volvió a dormir.

Severus no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero le había gustado, que otras cosas podía hacer estando en ese tamaño. Estaba pensando en que ella tomara algo y que la noqueara por unas horas y así disfrutar de su cálida y agradable piel.

Se fue a dormir y soñó con ella, con su cuerpo, pensó en lo linda y sexy que se veía a veces.

Los días pasaron y cada noche era algo similar. Una noche Hermione regreso cabreadísima de su ronda, despotrico a cuanto alumno había descubierto y comenzó a desvestirse sin pensar en lo que hacía, voló su vestido y estando en bragas y corpiño se fue a su cómoda, saco un camisolín, luego de sacarse el corpiño y las bragas se lo puso, rumiando maldiciones se metió en su cama y se acostó. Todo estaba en penumbras y no diviso el lugar de Severus, tampoco lo vio con la cara totalmente roja y babeando de deseo al verla así, como dios la trajo a este mundo. El vio que no tenía nada mas puesto. Hermione estaba tan cabreada que se levanto unos minutos después fue al baño y trajo un vial, se acostó se lo tomo y dejo el vial en la mesita al segundo había caído en un profundo y reparador sueño, Severus vio su oportunidad.

Salió directo a la cama de la joven, se trepo a ella y comprobó que realmente estuviera dormida, luego toco sus labios, como pudo depósito suaves besos en ellos y bajo hacia el escote donde se apreciaban sus senos, el se saco su pijama y lo mando lejos, se acerco a su pezón y se recostó sobre el seno de la joven mientras chupaba , y acariciaba se sintió genial, mientras también se tocaba para estimularse, luego de esto se adentro en la cama y descubrió el montículo de pelo recortado y con forma de corazón, se acostó en ese lugar con la cabeza hacia el clítoris de la joven, y comenzó a tocarlo y a chuparlo. Sentía como el cuerpo de la mujer respondía a sus caricias, se dejo caer y quedo frente al lugar más deseado, con sus manos acaricio y realizo masajes, metió su cabeza y mordisqueo y lamio, estaba en el paraíso, poder estar ahí con ella así de esa forma, mientras la tocaba el también se daba placer, estar así con ella era alucinante. Saboreo su esencia, y vio que ella metía su mano para darse placer, el saboreaba donde ella tocaba, no tenia palabras, en un momento el se descargo contra la pierna de ella.

Luego de esto, Severus salió como pudo de ahí adentro y busco sus ropas, se las puso y se fue a su habitación. Se durmió y pensó con ser normal y amarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Hermione despertó horas después, se dio cuenta de su atuendo y que se había tomado una poción. También se dio cuenta de lo húmeda y pegajosa que estaba, dios esperaba que Severus no se hubiera despertado, pero al girarse lo vio sentado en una almohada.

-me gustas, eres hermosa, tu cuerpo es lo más bello que vi hasta ahora. Anoche me dejaste mudo.

-que paso anoche.

-Te desnudaste sin tener en cuenta mi presencia, te vestiste con lo que creo acostumbras, sin ropa interior, y tomaste una poción sin sueños.

-dios mío, perdón

-tú no tienes que pedir perdón, yo sí, que no dejaba de mirarte y por sobre todo desearte como nunca lo hice, te deseo Hermione, deseo ser normal para poder dejarte sin sentido, para poder saborear tu cuerpo y adentrarme en ti, para llenarte con todo mi ser, para poder dejarte integrada al colchón y que mi esencia se escurra de ti. Quiero hacerte mía y solo mía, para siempre Hermione.

Hermione no podía creer lo que ese hombre le decía

El se acerco a ella, le pidió que se acostara, y ella lo hizo, el se subió a su cuerpo y él se acerco y beso como pudo su boca, luego bajo hasta su pecho y lo acaricio, y toco uno de sus pezones y se acostó para tomarlo en su boca. Hermione grito de placer, acaricio el cuerpo miniaturizado de su amante. Dios tenía que encontrar una cura urgente….

Ella sintió como él le daba placer, una y otra vez…

Se levantaron y Severus vio como ella se duchaba y ella vio como él se duchaba, lo observo y comprendió que pese a que estaba miniaturizado, su pene era más grande de lo normal. Decidido tenía que encontrar la cura lo antes posible, quería tener eso entre sus piernas.

Los momentos de intimidad de Severus y Hermione no cesaron, cada noche el dormía cerca de ella, la tocaba y chupaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos.

Hermione se contacto con algunos pocionistas extranjeros y antes de decir nada les hizo jurar que lo que verían no se lo dirían a nadie, si lo hacían morían. Era algo muy grave. Ella conto lo que sabia y lo que le había dicho Severus. Y luego de que estos tres pocionistas se dieron cuenta de quién era el afectado, agradecieron el hechizo del juramento. Aunque pidieron ser ovliados luego de retomarlo a su estado normal. Severus agradeció el gesto. Y todos se dieron cuenta que esto era algo muy malo, no importaba quien fueras. Entre los 5 pudieron descubrir que lo había afectado y como revertir el procedimiento y que el sr Snape recupere su tamaño y su gloria original.

Una poción realizada en 4 partes, durante un ciclo lunar, comenzando con la primera noche de luna llena. Cada noche debía ser agregado un ingrediente y solo por un espacio de 5 minutos debía de mezclarse en el sentido anti horario. Cada noche a la hora pactada agregaban un ingrediente. La poción siempre a fuego lento estaba en una torre desierta y alejada de todo. El ultimo ingrediente debía ser añadido por Severus y este tenía que revolver de alguna manera la poción, Hermione le invento un dispositivo mecánico manual, donde Severus solo debía mover una manija, para que el artefacto moviera la poción en el caldero. A los pocionistas les gusto esta idea y le pidieron su permiso para usarla. Ella les dijo que ella la patentaría, que esperaran unos días y ella les regalaría a cada uno un mecanismo adaptado para ser usado sin intervención humana, esto les agrado mucho mas, ya que a veces había que revolver durante horas.

El ultimo día llego, Severus coloco el ultimo ingrediente, movió la manija y esta movió el dispositivo que estaba unido a una cuchara, una vez hecho esto, se estableció en un rango de distancia prudencial y parapetado de los restos del caldero para solo recibir la poción.

Exploto y Severus fue alcanzado por la poción y derribado contra la pared, los restos de caldero estaban contenidos en un escudo especialmente destinados a solo contener el metal, los pocionistas y Hermione estaban fuera esperando, ella fue la primera, entro y lo vio en toda su gloria, desnudo y tirado en el suelo. Lo cubrió con una manta y convoco a Minerva y a Poppy, los pocionistas esperaron, Hermione los ovlio, solo les dijo que ayudaron a curar a alguien y que recibirían una compensación por ayudarla durante este tiempo. Los magos agradecieron y se fueron. Minerva y Poppy estaban contentas, Hermione mucho más.

Luego de tres días Severus despertó, se sentía diferente.

Poppy estaba en la enfermería, Hermione se pasaba cuanta hora libre y las noches viendo cuando despertaría. Y así la vio el, era de noche, la luna se reflejaba en los cristales del castillo y la luz bañaba todo el lugar. Severus se incorporo y agarrando una de sus manos la acaricio. Hermione despertó para verlo sentado tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-Bruja no veo la hora de estar realmente contigo, te amo Hermione.

-Severus despertaste, al fin, yo también te amo. Pero debes de terminar de recuperarte, toma – le paso una poción revitalizadora y una de dormir.

- mañana estaremos juntos y nada nos separara.

-lo sé, ya le conté a Minerva, y desocupe mi torre, me mude a tu dormitorio, no te molesta, no?

-Hermione, eso me alaga, estaremos juntos por siempre. Hasta mañana amor mío, descansa bien esta noche, mañana comienza nuestra vida

Severus se durmió y Hermione luego de comunicarle a Poppy se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y fue a desayunar, ya vs alumnos se habían intrigado porque la profesora vivía en el despacho de su desaparecido profesor pero al no estar el no dijeron nada.

Luego se fue a la enfermería a buscar a Severus, cuando ambos salieron de la enfermería, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, iban tomado del brazo y ella le sonreía y el la miraba embelesado. Los que los veían pasar sufrían un colapso mental. Y se quedaban como petrificados. Más al darse cuenta, que ambos ingresaban en los aposentos y cerraban las puertas.

A la mañana siguiente varios slytherin vieron salir a los dos sonriendo de los cuartos de su jefe de casa y supieron que esto iba a ser así para siempre. Su maestro tenia pareja, ya no se podía tontear por ahí diciendo cosas sobre la profesora Granger, futura Sra. Snape si descubrían el anillo en su dedo.

Durante los siguientes días todos los alumnos se abstuvieron de hacer algún comentario sobre la pareja o sobre ellos en particular. Se dieron cuenta que si decían algo serian duramente castigados. Y drenados los puntos de las casas involucradas.

Una mañana la directora anuncio la próxima boda, que sería en el colegio y que todos los alumnos estaban invitados a la ceremonia y que solo algunos irían al banquete que era para familiares y amigos. Los cursos superiores sabían quieres serian los agraciados, solo aquellos alumnos que se comportaban correctamente y estaban bien frente a cada uno de ellos. Pero grande fue la sorpresa. Al anunciar que solo los 7mo años podrían concurrir al banquete. Estos eran algunos de los últimos alumnos que habían visto la guerra. Y conocían a ambos más familiarmente que el resto.

La boda seria en 2 semanas, había que comprar todo.

Severus dio carta blanca a Minerva. Y esta se llevo a Hermione a la madriguera a una reunión secreta.

Cuando llego estaba Ginny, Luna, Lav-Lav, Padma, Parvati, Hannah, Astoria, Fleur, la mujer de Percy, Molly, Andrómeda y Narcisa.

Todas la felicitaron y las chicas querían saber cómo es que pudo atrapar al murciélago

Ella se sonrió y dijo - es un excelente amante.- Les cerro la boca a todas.

-¿que tendrá Snape bajo la ropa?

-Digamos Ginny que es cierto eso de grandes manos, gran nariz, bueno grande y gruesa es.

Todas las chicas se taparon la boca y se abanicaron luego de esto.

Comenzaron a ver revistas con vestidos para la novia y para las damas, Minerva Narcisa, Molly y Andrómeda planificaban el banquete y los arreglos florales.

Mientras en el castillo.

Severus era acorralado por Potter, una camada de 5 hermanos Weasley, Draco, Theo, Blaize, Neville, Arthur y Kings.

Todos le preguntaron cómo había sido capaz de caer en las dulces garras de Hermione.

-ella es una hermosa mujer, cariñosa, sensual, única, muy buena en todo lo que hace.

Los adultos se rieron. Los más jóvenes lo miraron, algunos con cara de matarlo, otros con cara de no te creo.

-sin ofender, pero Hermione, ratón de biblioteca, la virgen de la escuela. ¿Es buena en el sexo? No lo creo padrino.

-Sres. esto lo digo sin ofenderla. Ella es y ha sido la mejor mujer con la que estuve. Y no pienso mirar a ninguna otra, porque no le llegarían a los talones. Ella es única y preciosa, es la mujer más ardiente que conocí en mi vida, ella es mi mujer, es la mitad que me faltaba.

Sus mas cercanos amigos observaban como Snape hablaba con orgullo sobre su amiga y la idolatraba. Se sintieron tranquilos, ya que no estaban muy seguros de esta unión.

- Sres. no estamos para saber si Hermione o Severus son buenos o no en la privacidad de su alcoba, estamos para ayudarte a escoger tu túnica y las nuestras.

-Y no valen las túnicas del colegio.

Severus se dejo guiar por Arthur y por Kings, los jóvenes tenían que saber de qué color irían sus parejas, solo para estar a juego, pero estaban viendo los modelos para la gran ocasión. Todos habían dispuesto que tuvieran el mismo traje de color negro, pero usarían una faja y moño de acuerdo al color de vestidos de sus acompañantes, Severus llevaría un smoking color negro, la faja y el moño serian verde Slytherin. Sabía que Hermione le pondría algo rojo a su blanco vestido, era lo único que habían acordado entre ellos.

Los días pasaron, los trajes estaban listos, las invitaciones enviadas, el lugar de la boda acordado y revisado, incluso Minerva había hecho un simulacro de disposición de bancos sillas mesas y demás.

Los vestidos estaban en una torre, que tenia salida al jardín. Los trajes en un saloncito en las mazmorras, donde los hombres se cambiarían.

Ese día la profesora Sprout hizo que todas las enredaderas y plantas florecieran, haciendo de los jardines un lugar mágico y único.

Una hermosa alfombra roja llegaba hasta el altar donde un gazebo hecho con enredaderas y flores los cobijaría.

Sobre la alfombra roja, los padrinos ingresaron en hilera terminando en Severus, se colocaron en sus lugares y esperaron la música, Hermione surgio con un blanco vestido que tenía una lazo rojo de seda en la cintura y se cerraba atrás y caía hasta el suelo, las damas de honor venían detrás cada una con el mismo vestido pero en colores diferentes, Hannah era un color amarillo crema, Parvati Patil vestía de color naranja suave, Astoria llevaba un vestido Rojo pastel, Lavender un vestido color violeta suave, Padma Patil lucia de azul suave, Luna llevaba un vestido color índigo y Ginny era un color verde suave. Era un arcoíris de colores, agradable a la vista.

Se ubicaron del lado de la novia, era agradable ver a ambos novios en el centro y los Padrinos en orden con las Damas de Honor, todos con sus fajas y moños haciendo juego con los vestidos de las Damas, las cuales tenían lazos de color negro en sus cinturas.

El ministro comenzó la ceremonia, ambos estaban rodeados de hilos de oro que flotaban alrededor de sus cuerpos. En el momento en que luego de sus votos dijeron que se aceptaban mutuamente los hilos brillaron y fueron a rodear solo sus dedos. Cada uno tenía una alianza dorada en su dedo, la de Hermione tenía piedras preciosas un diamante y en el centro y dos rubíes con dos esmeraldas más pequeñas, una par de cada lado, equilibrando el diseño.

Severus tomo del talle a su mujer y le dio un apasionado beso y todos aplaudieron.

Luego de la ceremonia donde se retiraron los alumnos. Los invitados pasaron por una arcada mágica que no dejaba pasar a quien no estaba invitado y entraron en una tienda gigante llena de mesas con comida lista para disfrutar.

Comieron y bebieron como reyes y bailaron con los invitados, en medio de la fiesta Severus tomo a su amada y desapareció dejando a todos seguir con el festejo.

Ambos se aparecieron en una suite de lujo en un resort mágico. Se besaron apasionadamente, Severus recorría el cuerpo de su mujer con sus manos despojándola de su vestido sin que se diera cuenta, ella por su parte había hecho magia sin varita y lo tenía a él solo en sus calzones. Severus la miro y ella le sonrió pícaramente.

- no sos el único que esta apurado, estoy cansada pero quiero tenerte dentro mío antes de dormirme, mañana quiero disfrutar y relajarme en este hermoso lugar. -

Severus la alzo y se fueron a la cama, la acostó y con un susurro había despojado a la joven de toda su ropa, se acerco a sus piernas y mientras las acariciaba y besaba iba subiendo, cuando estuvo sobre ella en su totalidad, separo las piernas de su amante y posicionándose la penetro de un solo movimiento, Hermione estaba húmeda, ella gimió de placer cuando Severus comenzó a moverse, estaban tan calientes que no había necesidad de juego previo, luego de una rato Hermione exploto en un ruidoso y descontrolado orgasmo, Severus la siguió descargándose como nunca. Ambos colapsaron y Severus salió de su mujer y se acostó a su lado abrazándola, conjuro una suave manta y se durmieron. El amanecer los despertó con suaves cantos de pájaros. Y un olorcito exquisito en el aire, Severus se levanto y vio sobre la mesa un desayuno completo y suculento, bajo un conjuro de calor, despertó a Hermione y juntos se sentaron envueltos en batas a comer, se habían salteado la cena y estaban famélicos.

Una vez desayunados ambos fueron a la ducha donde se amaron contra las cerámicas una vez más. Se vistieron lo mas casual posible, ya que pese a que el lugar era mágico, las playas eran publicas y había tanto magos como muggles.

Al bajar se acercaron a la administración para corroborar que todo estaba en orden. En el lugar se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban bajo un seudónimo en la lista del hotel, pero los reconocieron, los felicitaron por el enlace y les anunciaron que una sorpresa de parte del lugar los esperaría en la habitación.

Salieron hacia la playa, el lugar no estaba repleto de gente y eso les agrado. Pasearon por senderos debajo de árboles frutales, cargados de frutas que agarraban si ellos querían. Al llegar al hotel, se les comunico que el dueño quería darles personalmente un regalo.

Ambos se miraron con cara de no nos dejan en paz…

Al acercarse a el salón donde los cito el dueño del lugar, se dieron cuenta de que solo había una persona sentada leyendo el profeta, donde aparecía la feliz pareja bailando el vals, al bajar el diario, una cabellera inconfundible los hizo reír.

-¡Maldición Lucius!, Con Hermione pensamos que teníamos que soportar a un pesado Sr.

-bueno Severus eso pasa por no invitarme a la gran boda.

-no queríamos crearte problemas Lucius, sabemos que pese a que el tiempo paso y tu eres muy diferente, muchos no te ven de forma agradable.

-bueno al menos Minerva hizo algo bien, ella fue la que se encargo de hacer la reserva. Seguro que sabía que esto es tuyo.

-en eso tienes razón. Y perdón Severus pero debes de presentarme oficialmente a tu mujer.

-deja las presentaciones Lucius, si la conoces, solo espero que ella no te hechice.

-Severus no lo trates así, hace años de todo eso, él y Draco no podían hacer mucho por nosotros en esa casa, menos por mí. Yo no los culpo, solo a la loca de su cuñada.

-Dios la tenga en el infierno. Bueno tortolos ¿que han hecho hasta ahora? Porque les tengo un recorrido VIP, salón relajante y actividades para no olvidar esta semana en el paraíso. Exquisitas comidas en un salón solo utilizado por mi familia o amigos íntimos, en este caso solo están ustedes y la familia Draco, Astoria, Narcisa y su servidor. Si quieren algo especial solo pídanmelo.

-Lucius hay algo que amo comer y hace un tiempo que no cómo –dijo Hermione –y desde ayer que me estoy saboreando poder volver a comerlo.

- y que manjar es ese joven dama

-solo una muy sabrosa, recargada de mozzarella, pepperoni y hongos, con masa medianamente gruesa, pizza súper gigante.

-¿que diablos es una pizza….? –dijo Lucius

-oh por dios Hermione ¿pizza?

-si Severus una pizza triple mozzarella con mucho pepperoni y hongos. Tengo un antojo de eso.

-bueno si me lo permiten voy a investigar que es y seguro para la cena lo tendremos, esto se come de alguna forma especial..

-hay dos formas, cuchillo y tenedor o directamente con la mano, sabe mucho mejor así con la mano. Pero esos es en gustos.

-mmm no me digas nada, voy a averiguar y si es algo que se pueda servir lo voy a implementar.

Severus miro a su mujer y esta le sonrió. Luego se fueron a su suite a cambiar. Un llamado les indico que el sr Malfoy los esperaba junto a su familia en el salón verde.

Fueron y ahí en ropas sencillas y cómodas para la estación y el lugar se encontraba el resto del clan Malfoy, luego de saludarse y felicitarse, y de felicitar a Draco por el hermoso niño de 5 años que estaba con ellos, y no habían podido ver en la boda, se sentaron y esperaron el servicio. Varios camareros trajeron una serie de mini pizzas del tamaño de platos con el gusto que había dicho Hermione y con otras combinaciones muy acertadas, jamón y tomate, jamón y morrón, mozzarella sola con orégano.

Todos comenzaron a comer con cuchillo y tenedor, Draco se animo y agarro un pedazo con la mano, y comenzó a comer, en un momento dado, se limpio las manos con una servilleta húmeda y dijo

-Hermione esto es fabuloso, es un manjar! y se pueden combinar los rellenos.

- Draco es lo más rico del mundo, temes que probar la que estoy comiendo yo.

Y así paso la hora del almuerzo, Scorpius dijo que esto era muy rico y que lo quería más seguido.

Luego de que degustaran helados de diferentes clases. Se relajaron en una galería privada, en cómodos sofás, Severus acunaba en sus brazos a Hermione que dormitaba mientras escuchaba la conversación de Draco, Lucius y Severus. Astoria y Narcisa estaban en iguales condiciones cada una en brazos de su marido, Scorpius se había ido a jugar vigilado por un elfo, vestido con remera y short

Hermione disfrutaba de las caricias de su esposo y se reía de las cosas que contaban los hombres.

Luego de esta pausa, se fueron juntos a disfrutar del mar. Se aparecieron en unas rocas que daban un poco de privacidad, era como una mini playa alejada de las miradas. Se tumbaron al sol y luego de un rato entraron al agua, Hermione se despojo de su traje de baño y Severus hizo lo propio, alzo a Hermione contra su cadera, quedando su miembro a cm de su entrada, ella se acomodo mejor y dejo que ingresara despacio, comenzaron a moverse mientras el vaivén del agua los acompañaba, ella se sostenía del cuello de su ágil amante.

La semana paso entre salidas en privado o en grupo, noches de pación y amor, cenas al aire libre en la playa o en la privacidad del salón verde, almuerzos confortables con amigos o solos en la intimidad de su alcoba. Al terminar la semana, era como si les hubieran dado un elixir de vitalidad y alegría. Severus parecía 10 años mas joven y Hermione despedía un brillo especial.

Cuando se aparecieron en el castillo fueron directo a sus habitaciones, y se dieron cuenta que era hora de la cena, se encaminaron tranquilos vestidos casualmente a la mesa principal (ella un solero floreado sujeto en el cuello, de espalda descubierta que rodeaba su talle hasta la cintura donde una amplia pollera larga salía, el solo una camisa de manga corta levemente abierta y con un pantalón pescador a la rodilla, ambos con calzado fresco y cómodo), los alumnos que veían andar a la pareja se fijaron en la mujer, no entendían quienes eran, pero esa belleza morena de dorada piel, con pelo enrulado y salvaje cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser tomado, tenía que ser la conquista de uno de ellos. Las mujeres veían al alto, musculoso y bronceado espécimen que se encaminaba del brazo de una mujer muy sensual directo a la mesa principal. Los profesores vieron a este par dirigirse a ellos y sentarse en los lugares de los profesores Snape y ahí los reconocieron, Minerva les dijo:

-Severus, Hermione están realmente cambiados, ¿que les paso?

-no nos paso nada –dijo Hermione - disfrutamos muchísimo de nuestra luna de miel, perdón por el atuendo pero acabamos de llegar y nos dimos cuenta que nos podíamos perder la cena, estamos famélicos ¿no les incomoda nuestro atuendo, espero?

-no hay problema Hermione, pero los alumnos no entienden nada y creo que los hombres te están devorando mentalmente y las jóvenes miran como sacarle la ropa a tu esposo.

Severus y Hermione levantaron la vista y escanearon el comedor por primera vez desde que llegaron, los chicos y chicas mayores tenían miradas lujuriosas hacia ellos, estos estaban más que sorprendidos por esto, acaso no los reconocían.

Severus se puso de pie, al igual que Hermione y ambos en un pase de varita tenían puestas sus ropas de costumbre, su uniforme por así decirlo, la cara del alumnado fue un poema, el baldazo de agua helada que les recorría la mirada, lo decía todo. Estaban pensando en levantarse a la mujer de Snape.

-Merlín protégenos – pensaron los varones

- ¿era el murciélago? si que esta fuerte, pero dios mío la profesora no nos va a aprobar hasta el día del juicio - rezaba en la mente de las chicas

Todos los alumnos lujuriosos bajaron la cabeza en señal de clara derrota y aceptación. Hermione recibió un apasionado beso de su marido y se sentaron.

Charlaron un poco más y llego el postre, calabaza en almíbar con crema batida. Hermione vio el plato, sintió el aroma y tapándose la boca huyo del comedor, Severus la siguió y a este los siguieron Minerva y Poppy.

Hermione aterrizo en el primer baño que encontró y vacio su estomago, una pena con lo rico que había estado la carne con papas. Severus apareció atrás suyo y le sostuvo el pelo y la ropa, y conjuro un paño húmedo para limpiarle la frente y la cara. Luego la saco del cubículo y conjuro una silla y dejo que Hermione se sentara y le regresara la vida al cuerpo. Minerva y Poppy habían llegado.

- que paso Hermione?

-oh dios fue horrible, Severus, no lo sé, estaba todo genial, pero al oler el postre, dios fue algo espantoso – y se tiro de nuevo al retrete terminando de vaciar su pobre estomago.

Severus la limpio y dejo que descansara nuevamente en la silla, Poppy mas rápida que todos comenzó a tirar diferentes hechizos de diagnostico hasta que una luz color azul brillo en el abdomen de Hermione.

Los tres magos se miraron, Minerva y Poppy saltaron sobre Severus abrazándolo y felicitándolo, sin impórtales la cara de pocos amigos que este tenía, mezclada con un toque de alegría. Luego fueron a la joven que los miraba más que sorprendida y su esposo la abrazo acunándola, le dijo - vamos a ser padres mi amor, un hijo, estas embarazada de nuestro primer hijo, ¡oh dios soy tan feliz!

Hermione se rio y lo abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

-bueno linda, a tu cuarto a descansar, mañana te quiero en la enfermería, vamos a ponerte en seguimiento, una dieta adecuada a tus gustos y necesidades y pociones de embarazo.

Hermione fue junto a Severus que no dejaba de sujetarla directo a sus habitaciones, la recostó y conjuro un cubo al lado de la cama. Le puso una suave pero abrigada manta y llamo a un elfo.

-que desea el maestro de pociones

-necesitaría un té suave de hiervas digestivas, algo adecuado para una embarazada.

-¡oh la maestra está esperando un niño! ¡Felicidades sr! Ya se lo busco, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos, todos estamos felices, un pequeño en el colegio, hace muchas décadas que no pasa eso

-gracias

El elfo se fue y regreso a los pocos segundos con un té humeante y galletas suaves de jengibre. Hermione tomo el té y comió algunas galletas y se sintió mejor, se recostó y durmió.

Severus pensaba, había cosas que tendrían que cambiar, su casa, bueno la pocilga que tenía en Londres, la vendería, no servía para nada. Que podría hacer, donde podrían vivir que no interfiriera con el cuidado de un niño, podría ir a algún pueblo mixto o uno enteramente mágico. Tenía Hogsmeade bien ubicado cerca del colegio y enteramente mágico, el Valle de Godric, Potter tenía una casa de reserva en ese lugar, también estaba el pueblo rural de Ottey St. Catchpole, Hermione tenía dos grandes familias cerca. Esperaba que Hermione no se disgustara con él, pero recordó el apartamento bastante grande y cómodo que Hermione tenía en medio de Londres. Una casa en el campo sería lo mejor, alejada de la gente y tranquilos, los vecinos buenos, eran vecinos lejanos. Severus llamo a Minerva y le pidió que viniera a cuidar a Hermione, que el tenia unas diligencias.

-Severus son las 10 de la noche adónde vas

-bueno voy a vaciar mi casa en Londres, mudar las cosas momentáneamente al depto. de Hermione y preparar para ponerla en venta, luego con algunos galeones mas lo que me den por la pocilga, ver de comprar una casa de campo cerca de la Madriguera. El lugar es agradable, hay sol y es adecuado para que los chicos crezcan fuertes y sanos, mira al clan de comadrejas, son fuertes, tienen energía, eso yo no lo tenía viviendo al lado de esa fábrica.

-¡pero es de noche!

-si no lo hago ahora, no lo hago más.

-bueno Severus, le diré a Hermione que te llamaron del ministerio para unas consultas. No lo arruines.

-está bien, voy a visitar a Potter, me voy a quedar en la ex-base

-esta bien Severus. Buena suerte espero que mañana a la tarde estés por acá

-así lo hare mamá.

Severus se fue por red flu a lo de Harry, el cual se sorprendió de la visita, al enterarse de las nuevas noticias se alegro mucho al igual que Ginny, ambos decidieron mantener el secreto. Harry se fue con Severus a empacar la casa, entre los dos no tardaron nada, y juntos trasladaron todo al depto. de Hermione, acomodaron todo y regresaron a la Hilandera. Severus paso unos hechizos de limpieza en cada habitación vacía y desconecto la red flu, y bajo todas las barreras. Luego junto a Harry fueron al ministerio y llenaron una solicitud de que ese sitio ya no contaba con la red mágica. Ya que estaba en venta.

Luego se fueron, pese a la hora, a la madriguera, Ginny y Molly los esperaban con algo de tomar.

-Severus tengo entendido que estas preparando esto como sorpresa para Hermione

-Molly voy a vender la Hilandera, espero que, ahora que la reparamos me den algo más de plata, y junto con algunos ahorros que tengo poder comprar algo por la zona. Sabes si alguien tiene algún _terreno o finca que quiera vender._

-mmm podemos averiguar mañana a las 8, ahora se van a dormir, Severus quieres quedarte acá, hay demasiado lugar. El único que aun mantiene su habitación es Charly, pero solo vien veces en el año

-gracias Molly, Harry ustedes pueden irse, yo me quedo y veo que encontramos que me agrade.

-ok Severus, pasa buenas noche, Hermione está con Minerva ¿no?

-si ella le va a avisar mañana, que yo salí a ver una situación en el ministerio.

-ok por si me pregunta. Alto secreto.

-si

Severus se instalo en uno de los cuartos vacantes. Durmió pensando en su mujer y en la sorpresa que le tendría preparada.

A la mañana siguiente Molly y Severus se fueron al pueblo, era tranquilo, sin mucha ostentación, buscaron al de bienes raíces y Severus le informo sobre la búsqueda de un lugar relativamente tranquilo, cercano al rio. Ideal para criar niños. Molly lo miro y este no dejo traslucir nada.

-debo decir sr Snape, que lo que pide es algo que se puede lograr, hay varios lugares hacia el sur del pueblo, a ambas márgenes del rio y son lo que usted busca, no hay un camino de asfalto, por lo que el precio es relativamente económico. Uno de los lugares tiene una finca de proporciones normales, los otros no tienen casas, solo son campos de cultivo.

-quisiera ver la finca. ¿Estamos muy lejos?

-se llega relativamente rápido, hay un camino de tierra, ahora está muy bien, el problema es en invierno con la nieve o en época de lluvias, le conviene tener una camioneta 4x4

Severus lo miro y no entendía, pero lo dejo pasar, sabia lo que era una camioneta, le preguntaría a Hermione mas adelante.

Poco más de 45´ llegaron a un lugar hermoso, el pasto y las flores rodeaban todo, había que limpiar pero la casa era una belleza, dos plantas, una típica fachada de campiña inglesa y un pequeño invernadero hacia el fondo, Severus no la había visto por dentro pero eso es lo de menos, le encanto. Dentro la planta baja era un solo espacio interrumpido en el medio por una chimenea de piedra. De un lado la cocina comedor del otro un comodo estar para charlar y disfrutar de la vista que daba el jardín, un baño completo estaba entre estos ambientes, cerca de una escalera llevaba a la parte superior, donde un pasillo dejaba ver una hilera de 5 puertas, un dormitorio principal con baño y cambiador, 2 habitaciones normales y una mas pequeña tipo estudio, y un baño.

-es una muy buena propiedad, yo tengo una propiedad heredada en Londres que quisiera vender, tendría que vender primero esa para poder acceder a esta hermosa casa.

-bueno el precio es en euros y serian unos 500.000, hay que ver cuánto le dan por su casa en Londres, podemos reservársela 2 días sin necesidad de dejar una reserva de plata, solo su firma y que va a pasar en ese tiempo.

-se lo agradecería, hoy estoy comunicándome con mi primo, que es a nombre de quien esta la propiedad, para que investigue y cierre el trato hoy. Muchas gracias

Regresaron al pueblo y luego ellos a la madriguera

-Severus es una casa hermosa, a Hermione le va a encantar. Ve a Londres y vende esa casa tuya, espero te den buena plata. Y fíjate a cuanto esta el cambio euro-galeón.

Severus llego por aparición al callejón Diagon, fue a Gringotts se fijo a cuanto le cambiaban los galeones, ok era una buena suma, saco 400 galeones que los convirtió en 400.000 euros. Los guardo dentro de su levita.

Se fue a ver una inmobiliaria que le dijeron que estaba interesada en las casa de la calle la Hilandera, fue y le ofrecieron una muy buena suma, incluso le dijeron que si había algo que le gustaría llevarse como puertas o ventanas que no había problema ya que demolerían todo para hacer un complejo habitacional para jóvenes estudiantes.

Ahí mismo firmo por la casa por una suma cercana a los 300.000, el les dijo que ya la había desocupado, que se podía hacer todo en ese mismo día. Les presento los papeles de propiedad y fimo los boletos de compra-venta necesarios y obtuvo un cheque del banco por la suma.

Desde una central telefónica llamo a Ottey St. Catchpole al hombre de bienes raíces y le dijo si tenía una cuenta donde depositar la suma de dinero, que se había comunicado con su primo y este sello el trato y la venta del inmueble.

El hombre le paso sus datos crediticios y Severus e acerco al banco que le menciono, depósito el cheque como pago inicial y obtuvo un ticket a cambio. Lo guardo y se fue a una agencia de autos. Pregunto por una buena camioneta 4x4, adecuada para el viaje en carretera y en terreno fangoso o con nieve. Le ofrecieron un modelo 4 puertas y con un amplio baul. Tenia cosas que no conocía, le dijo si podía hacer una llamada. Llamo a Potter y este estaba a los pocos minutos. Tengo la casa pero para llegar se necesita ese monstruo dijo refiriéndose a la camioneta.

-oh sr esa es de las mejores, a Hermione le va a encantar, ella sabe conducir. Si la puede adquirir hágalo.

Severus mucho mas tranquilo, cerro el trato, le dieron la opción de seguro pero el la desestimo. Luego Harry condujo el armatoste hasta el ministerio, donde por una puerta secreta, introdujeron el mamotreto. Esta sección era la de vehículos con adaptaciones mágicas. Como ser, mayor espacio, no necesidad de cargar combustible. Nunca se rompían, ni volcaban. Las ruedas se adaptaban mágicamente a cualquier terreno.

Una vez que dejaron a punto el nuevo vehículo de los Snape, una camioneta toda negra con tapizado verde y detalles en plateado. Una serpiente colgando del espejo retrovisor y el logo del colegio en la luneta trasera, Harry la condujo hasta su casa junto con Severus.

Ginny se asombro de todas las cosas que tenía y lo rápido que habían hecho todo. Severus dejo a cargo de Harry la camioneta y le pidió que la llevara a la Madriguera.

Severus se apareció en Ottey St. Catchpole, y fue a ver al hombre en cuestión, este dijo que se había comunicado con el banco y que le habían dicho que si que se había realizado el depósito. Le dio el resto del dinero y sello la compra de la propiedad. También puso en marcha la escritura de la casa.

Con la llave se fue a su nueva casa, limpio todo con un pase de varita, jardines, invernaderos y el interior. Puso flores en algunos jarrones y pidió conexión por flu al ministerio y recién eran las 11 de la mañana, el llego por flu al despacho de Minerva, esta le dijo que Hermione se levanto desayuno lo que Poppy le recomendó y se fue a dormir, le mando un saludo y que la despertara al llegar.

Severus caminaba hacia las mazmorras, los alumnos lo saludaban cortésmente y se alejaban rápido.

Encontró a Hermione descansando en el sofá con un libro en su regazo., la despertó con un beso y le dijo,

-hoy es viernes y no tenemos que impartir ninguna clase, ven te tengo una sorpresa.

Hermione lo miro con cara de que estas diciendo, a donde fuiste, que hiciste..

-bueno anoche no podía quedarme a dormir y visite algunas personas, entre ellas decidí hacer algo esta mañana, y lo logre, complete todo antes de regresar, ven vamos a la Madriguera que te tengo una hermosa sorpresa, fueron por la red hasta la casa de su segunda madre, Molly los recibió mas que contenta, todos estaban enterados y estaban cerca, querían ver la cara de la joven al ver la camioneta y la casa.

-bueno lo primero está afuera, y es para poder llegar a nuestro destino,

Hermione vio la camioneta y se echo a reír, una camioneta monstruosa estaba estacionada en la entrada de la madriguera.

- Ya tiene todas las especificaciones mágicas requeridas. No gasta nafta, ni batería y no se pinchan las ruedas, aparte de otras cosas.

Hermione se rio al ver los colores y el emblema en la luneta

-bueno y adónde vamos con esto, tu no conduces

-pero yo si hermanita -dijo Harry.

-Harry tu también estas con esto?

-Si, Molly y Ginny también.

-Oh – dijo la joven

Todos se fueron juntos en la camioneta, hasta el nuevo hogar, Molly se sorprendió al ver lo que Severus había hecho con el jardín y con el invernadero.

Hermione miraba la casa y no entendía.

Severus la agarro, la levanto en brazos y cruzo el umbral con ella de esa forma, una mágica luz envolvió todo el lugar, magia de nuevo hogar de recién casados.

-Esta Hermione es nuestra nueva casa, vendí la Hilandera y cambie muy pocos galeones a un muy buen precio, este va a ser nuestro hogar fuera del colegio.

Hermione estaba emocionadísima, recorría y habría todas las puertas.

-La decoración de nuestra casa es exclusivamente tu terreno. Solo te diré que mis cosas están en tu depto.

-Oh esta bien, pero que hacemos con el depto…

-Podes dejarlo vacío o alquilarlo, así más adelante podemos tenerlo. Nunca está de más tener un lugar en medio de Londres.

Poco a poco los amigos se fueron apareciendo en el jardín de la nueva casa, Molly había traído comida y en pocos minutos tenían montado un pequeño picnic. Todos los amigos de Hermione y compañeros de trabajo de ambos se sorprendieron por este gesto de Severus y felicitaron por la nueva casa a la pareja. Severus pidió silencio.

- Agradezco a todos estar hoy, con nosotros compartiendo este día, se que es importante para que la magia llene la casa que el primer día esté toda la gente que esta junto a nosotros casi todos los días, hace solo 24 hs que llegamos de nuestro viaje, y hoy logre cumplir con esta sorpresa para Hermione. Pero ambos tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes, una nueva noticia que queremos compartir, Hermione esta embarazada y vamos a tener un hijo.

Todos los presentes menos Harry y Ginny, se quedaron mudos, Molly se llevo las manos a la cara y limpiándose unas lagrimas en su delantal se acerco a abrazar a ambos, le dio un beso en cada mejilla a Hermione y le susurro cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no lo dudes llámame. No me voy a meter, pero te ofrezco toda mi ayuda, mi conocimiento - luego lo miro a Severus, se acerco y le tomo la cara entre las manos la bajo y le dio un beso en la frente – Severus bienvenido finalmente a la vida. Eres un muy buen hombre, esposo y serás un excelente padre – se alejo y comenzó a aplaudir como loca.

Todo el mundo se acercaba y los abrazaba, la besaban a Hermione y le daban la mano a Severus. Ambos respondían con felicidad. Molly se acerco junto con Minerva a Severus – Severus se que eres un hombre adulto, pero tú también lo necesitas, queremos ser como tu madre. A ti también hay que cuidarte. A ambos.

Severus las miro y les sonrió a ambas, abrazo a cada una con un brazo, rodeando los hombros. – gracias a ambas, Minerva siempre te considere más que una compañera de trabajo y Molly al igual que Hermione hace un tiempo que te veo como una segunda madre, por más que casi tengamos la misma edad…

-muchacho descarado, míralo Minerva, no parece más joven, parece como si solo tuviera 30 años! Y no los 44 que carga sobre sus hombros.

-es cierto Molly, ambos están muy bien, están de mucho mejor humor y eso se nota en sus caras.

-bueno gente, que se está haciendo tarde, todos de regreso a sus casa, vamos no se olviden a sus niños- Molly movilizo las tropas y los invitados se fueron desapareciendo uno a uno o en grupos, solo quedaban Hermione y Severus.

Ambos se abrazaron y miraron como el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, un rosado cielo bendecía su hogar.

Hermione lo beso y tomo del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su marido las llaves de la camioneta.

-solo la voy a guardar en el garaje, ya que no la vamos a usar a menos que queramos salir como muggles…

-hecho- vio como Hermione hábilmente la metió en el garaje y luego salió. Juntos pusieron protecciones y barreras para impedir que a la casa le pase algo. Durante los fines de semana la amueblarían y decorarían a su gusto.

Continuara... en este mismo documento...


End file.
